An Eventful Day
by ankaz123
Summary: The day starts horribly for Shannon, but gets even worse after she is assaulted and involved in a car accident. How will the team, and Lawson react?
1. Chapter 1

An eventful day

…

**I hope you enjoy my new fic. The idea just came to my head recently and I've decided to write about it. Don't forget to review!**

…

Chapter 1:

Shannon woke with a start to the sound of her alarm clock blaring at her. She glanced sleepily at the red numbers on the clock.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, throwing back the covers and jumping out of the warmth of her bed. She only had 45 minutes to get into work before her shift started.

Having a quick two second shower and grabbing her uniform off the hanger, she quickly did up the buttons on her shirt and pulled on her pants and boots. She almost ran into the kitchen and inserted two slices of bread into the toaster. She gulped down the mug of last night's leftover coffee and cringed as the horrible sludge rolled down her throat. She seized her handbag and stuffed her mobile and wallet inside.

As heard the toaster ring and she raced back into the kitchen and grabbed the toast, wincing as the hot bread burnt her skin. Quickly spreading some vegemite onto the toast, she put the slices together and put them in her mouth as she grabbed her handbag and car keys and walked out the door, slamming it firmly behind her.

…

As Shannon walked up the corridor of TR base, she quickly ran a hand over her hair, hoping to smooth the frizziness.

When she entered the locker room, everyone turned to look at her. She gave them a quick smile before she headed for her locker.

"Nice of you to finally join us Shannon" Lawson remarked, closing his locker.

"Sorry" Shannon apologised stuffing her handbag inside the locker and taking out her vest and holster. "My stupid alarm clock wasn't working" she added, hoping to shift the blame off her.

"Maybe it's time to get a new one" Lawson replied sharply before walking out.

Shannon narrowed her eyes angrily and watched Lawson walk down the corridor towards the vehicles.

"Don't worry about it" Stella laughed, thumping Shannon on the shoulder "he's in a pissy mood".

"Isn't he always?" Shannon muttered, returning to her locker.

Stella just laughed and nodded. "C'mon slow poke" she joked before turning and leaving.

Shannon just groaned and slammed her locker shut, following Stella out the door.

She had already started the day horribly, but she didn't know how bad it was about to get.

…

Shannon stared mindlessly out the window of the back seat. She felt drowsy and just wanted to sit back and fall asleep.

"_Stupid alarm clock" _she thought angrily "_stupid __**brain**__, for not waking up_"

"You right back there?" Josh asked with a small chuckle, bringing Shannon out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked blankly, looking at him.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, smiling "you look a bit pissed. What? Didn't get a root last night?" he laughed and Christian, who was driving, joined in.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Shannon laughed sarcastically, turning and staring out the window again.

"_VKC to any available units, brawl in progress in Horseman's pub, corner of Jane and Marsden streets St Kilda". _

"TR2 to VKC: how many involved in the brawl?" Josh asked into the radio.

"_Report of two men fighting- but a large crowd has formed to watch_" came the reply.

"Alright we'll take that" Josh answered, placing the radio back into the cradle and switching on the lights and sirens.

"Great" Shannon muttered, folding her arms.

"Problem?" Josh asked turning and facing Shannon.

"I just don't see the point of wasting time, breaking up two drunks who are fighting outside a pub" Shannon scowled.

"Might be serious?" Christian replied, glancing at Shannon in the rear view.

"Whatever" Shannon murmured to herself.

…

As soon as they arrived at the scene, they found two men fighting; a large group of people were standing in a circle around them, some cheering on while others watched dumbfounded.

"Shannon, you and I are going to try and break up the two fighting while Christian, you try and disperse the crowd" Josh instructed quickly.

They nodded and as soon as Christian stopped the car, Shannon jumped out to the crowd. She pushed her way through until she reached the centre of the circle. The two men who were fighting were wrestling and trying to throw punches at the other- unsuccessfully. Shannon groaned and walked over to the pair. She grabbed the arm of one of them and tried to pull back him back.

"Alright mate" she shouted, over the jeers and shouts of the crowd. "Time to break it up".

"Piss off" she heard one hiss at her.

Josh walked over and grabbed the arm of the other man and tried to roughly pry him off. Instead, he just got pushed away. Shannon suddenly lost her patience and grabbed the man's arm again and pulled back with all her might. The man suddenly swung his elbow back and hit Shannon right in the mouth with his elbow. Shannon stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Seeing this, Josh pulled out his taser and shot the man in the leg- trying to cause the least amount of pain. The man shook as the current raced through his body and fell to the ground. Josh quickly slipped the cuffs on him as Christian ran over and arrested the other man.

"Alright shows over" Josh shouted to the crowd, waving his arms "time to go". Slowly the crowd turned to leave. Josh quickly turned and walked over to Shannon who was still sitting on the ground with her hand covering her bleeding mouth.

"And you just thought it was going to be two stupid drunks at a pub fight" Josh smiled as he leant down and examined Shannon's injury.

"Shut up" Shannon muttered angrily in reply as she clutched her mouth with her hand, wincing.

"I think you might need an ambulance" Josh told her honestly.

"No" Shannon exclaimed but was quickly shut up as a wave of pain hit her in the mouth.

"Well if not for you- then for that guy" Josh replied, nodding towards the man who had been tasering, who was now lying on the concrete ground, moaning. "I don't want to have to do weeks of paperwork and shit when he complains of police brutality" he told her simply with a compassionate smile.

Shannon could see Josh's concern and just nodded in agreement.

"Leon" Josh said in his coms "get an ambulance down here".

"_Copy that- on its way". _

"_What's going on down there Josh?" _Lawson asked over the radio.

"Pub brawl" Josh explained "two guys having a drunken punch up- had to taser one of em to break it up".

"_What?" _Lawson asked incredulously "_why did you do that? Couldn't you just break it up yourself? They're drunk guys, not professional boxers"._

"Shannon was trying to pry them off each other and she got whacked pretty hard in the mouth, we are getting an ambo down here for both her and the guy we tasered".

"_Is she alright?" _he asked, his tone changing. Shannon couldn't help but smile to herself, she was sure she had heard concern in there somewhere.

"I'm fine Lawson" Shannon replied quietly as she cringed.

"Oh yeah- she's fine" Josh added sarcastically "apart from the fact that she's bleeding from the mouth like a tap".

"Shut….up!" Shannon replied through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the intense pain.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, she's in a shitload of pain" Josh quipped in fake innocence.

"_Alright, we'll be down there in 5" _Lawson's voice crackled over the radio.

"Thanks a lot" Shannon muttered to Josh furiously.

"You're welcome" he replied with a sly smile.

…..

**Please review! Only the beginning! Heaps more action to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

…

Shannon sat glumly inside the ambulance, staring into space as she held the gauze to her bleeding mouth. Her jaw was still throbbing and she could feel the blood trickling down her chin. Behind her, she could hear the man who had been tasered moaning as the ambulance officer treated him- she didn't feel pity for him at all.

"_Idiot" _she thought indignantly. "_Fighting outside a pub and then hitting a cop- absolute idiot!"_

"Here" she heard a voice say and she saw a hand stuck out in front of her, offering some more clean gauze.

She glanced up and saw that Lawson was standing in front of her, smirking.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, snatching the gauze out of his hand, taking away the old one and applying the new one he had given her.

"Always manage to get yourself into trouble, don't you" he laughed, folding his arms and leaning against the ambulance. "If it isn't a bike accident, it's getting yourself kidnapped, and getting smacked in the face by a drunk…..that _will _bruise by the way" he grinned, indicating to her mouth.

"Oh piss off!" she exclaimed, waving her free arm, attempting to shoo him away.

Lawson just chuckled and glanced down at her with a cheeky grin, watched amusingly as she attempted to wipe away the remaining blood dripping down her lips and chin. She glanced up and saw him surveying her.

"_What?" _she exclaimed angrily.

Lawson just grabbed another bit of gauze from the medical kit nearby and sat down next to Shannon, the cheeky grin replaced by a gentle smile.

"You've got blood dripping down your chin" he exclaimed calmly as he used the gauze to tenderly wipe away the blood on her neck. Shannon couldn't help but feel pleasant tingles run through her as Lawson touched her bare skin. She slowly glanced up and met his gaze, they held it for a few seconds and Shannon was sure he would lean in for a kiss…

Suddenly they were interrupted by the ambulance officer who had been treating the tasered man.

"How are you feeling sergeant?" he asked, glancing at her mouth.

"Bit better" Shannon replied, politely "it's still throbbing where he hit me, but the bleeding has gone down".

"How's our brawler?" Lawson asked the ambo.

"He's fine" he replied "he's fine to be taken to the police station; he's just carrying on, probably thinks it might get him out of being arrested".

"Thanks very much" Lawson shook the ambo's hand.

"Make sure you ice that, if it continues to cause you grief, visit the hospital or your GP" the ambo turned and explained to Shannon before leaving.

"Thank you" Shannon smiled.

As the ambulance officer walked away, Shannon wiped the smile away and moaned quietly as she placed the gauze back to her mouth.

"You alright to continue your shift?" Lawson asked, turning back to Shannon and glancing at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright" Shannon replied, with a nod, standing up and making her way back towards TR2. She took a few steps and stumbled back dizzily. She felt a hand gently grasp her arm and help her stand upright. Shannon leant forward and took a deep breath, hoping to regain her balance and get rid of the dizzy and sick feeling in her stomach.

"You ok?" Lawson asked, placing a hand gently on her back. "Maybe you should get back to base….."

"No!" Shannon exclaimed sharply, standing upright properly, taking another deep breath and looking directly into Lawson's eyes. "I'm fine" she told him.

Lawson looked at her sceptically for a second, unconvinced.

"Alright…." he told her, leading her back towards the TR vehicles. There they found Josh and Stella standing, waiting patiently.

As they approached, Josh walked over to them.

"I've got Christian and Michael talking to witnesses and taking statements" he told Lawson.

"Are you alright?" he asked Shannon, smiling at her warmly.

"Yeah I'll live" Shannon replied with a polite smile. In reality her mouth was still hurting her quite badly and she felt like the world was spinning, but she didn't want to seem weak and childish so she plastered a fake smile on her face and moved on.

"Right" Lawson interuppeted gruffly "now that we've established that Shannon will _live_, time to get those two down to a station" he explained, indicating to the two brawlers.

Josh and Shannon just shared a look before turning back to their team leader.

"_Guys I've ID'd your two wrestlers" _Leon's voice interrupted through the radio.

"Yeah what have you got Leon?" Lawson asked, eyeing the pair angrily.

"_The guy who hit Shannon is one Conner James and the other one is a Carter Tranridge". _

"Any connections between them?"

"_Nope, but they've both got form. Tranridge for theft and property damage. James also for property damage as well as animal cruelty". _

"Now we can add assaulting a police officer to that list" Josh quipped, glancing at Shannon who just glared furiously at James.

"So, nothing to suggest why they were fighting?" Lawson asked, ignoring Josh's comment.

"_Nope, nothing" _Leon explained _"probably just a drunken brawl…..so Shannon, James got you did he?" _Leon laughed "_you right?" _

"I'd be better if everyone stopped asking me that" Shannon replied angrily.

"Alright alright" Lawson interrupted. "Josh you talk James down to St Kilda station and we'll take the other one to Elwood".

"Yep" Josh nodded, grabbing James and roughly lifting him off the ambulance bed. "C'mon big guy" he smirked, winking at Shannon who just gave him the finger.

Shannon sighed heavily as she slowly stood up from the chair.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Lawson asked gruffly, avoiding her eye.

"Yeah I'm fine" Shannon mumbled.

"Alright" Lawson nodded "see back at base".

Shannon didn't reply, she just turned and made for TR2. She opened the door silently and stepped into the back seat, slowly doing up the seatbelt. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, sighed deeply, trying to push away the horrible dizzy and sick feelings.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thought as the other back door opened and Josh pushed a handcuffed Conner James inside, doing up his seatbelt.

Shannon glanced at James and rolled her eyes, groaning silently as she turned back and stared out the window, trying to ignore the horrible smell of alcohol coming from her attacker.

Josh and Christian both got into the car and Christian started the engine.

Shannon smelt the alcoholic smell get stronger and she turned and came face to face with James who had turned and leant in closer towards Shannon.

"Did I hit you darling?" he slurred innocently, Shannon couldn't help but cringe as the putrid smell of his breath filled her nostrils.

Shannon ignored his question and turned back to the window, opening it slightly, lifting her head to reach the fresh air.

"Does it hurt?" he taunted with a drunken smile, leaning in closer towards her "where I hit you- does it hurt?"

Again, Shannon ignored him, trying to focus on the trees passing them as they drove along the road. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josh turn slightly in his seat, ready to intervene if needed.

"Coz you deserved it" he slurred angrily, leaning away from her glaring at her. "You little police bitch….." Shannon could feel her teeth gritting as she tried to contain her anger. "You deserve everything you get, you police _PIGS" _he spat, his voice getting louder.

Within a split second it happened, Shannon unclipped her seatbelt and lunged for James. She grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pinned him against the window, stopping with her face only a few inches from his.

"ARGHHHH" he yelled "my arm! You stupid police cow! Let go of me‼"

Shannon just gritted her teeth and huffed angrily, staring furiously into James eyes.

"Shouldn't have wasted my time with shit like you" she shouted into his face "should've let you idiots keep fighting, see who _dies _first!"

"Christian stop the car!" she heard Josh yell "pull up!" Christian slammed the brakes and they stopped dead in the middle of the deserted road.

"Think _I'm_ scum?" she continued heatedly, ignoring Josh, who had turned around and tried to pry her off him "take a look in the mirror, _dickhead_! I was doing my job stopping you" he told him, her voice rising with each word, she was shaking him as she held on tightly to his shirt. "But I probably shouldn't have bothered, should have just let you _die_, and would've saved you and me the _BOTHER__‼__"_

James, Josh and Christian all looked at her dumbfounded. She slowly left go of his shirt and moved back to her side of the car. She was huffing slightly as she pushed the hair back away from her eyes and folded her arms, leaning back into her seat. She _still _felt dizzy and ill, but that outburst had also made her feel….._better. _

Suddenly Shannon heard a loud crash and the last thing she remembered before she succumbed to the darkness was the surprised and dumbfounded expression on her attackers face.

That was it before she closed her eyes and the black, hollow darkness drowned her.

TR2 had just been T-boned.

…..

**Apologies for the coarse language. Please enjoy and don't forget to review****‼**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last update for the year….how weird does that sound? Please enjoy and remember to review****‼‼**

**To all my fans and readers: HAPPY NEW YEAR****‼‼**** best wishes for a fantastic 2011…..and remember to keep reading and writing****‼**

…..

Chapter 3:

Lawson sat in the front passenger seat of TR1, staring out the window, his elbow resting on the ledge, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind Lawson?" Stella asked from the back seat, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing Stella" he replied blankly, turning his head and glancing at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like someone '_stole your muesli bar'" _she laughed as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Right" he answered, his tone turning gruff at the memory of Shannon. He shouldn't be having these feelings for her again. He thought he had buried them when they broke off their relationship all those years ago…..obviously _not. _For him, it was easier to be cold and push her away then put her through all the turmoil and emotions of having a relationship with him, especially in such a tight knit group like TR.

When he had heard that she had been assaulted, he didn't think he would have been able to contain his feelings for her…knowing she was hurt…it just set off a whole set of emotions he thought he could keep hidden.

He decided to give her a call and see how she was going. Even though she _said _she was fine, he knew better and he could tell that she hadn't been 100% when she went returned to TR2.

He pulled out his mobile and dialled her number.

As it kept ringing, he couldn't help but start to feel a little anxious. She _always _carried her mobile with her, never left it behind…..

"_Hi, you've reached Sergeant Shannon Henry, leave a mess…" _

Lawson hung up the phone and groaned silently.

"Can't reach your girlfriend?" Michael sniggered, glancing from the road to his team leader with a smirk.

"Hmmm" Lawson replied mindlessly, his thought with the welfare of his team member.

He continued to stare mindlessly as they pulled up at Elwood police station.

"Alright, Stella, you and Michael take this guy inside" Lawson instructed his team members "I'll wait for you here- don't take too long".

They nodded and led Tranridge inside. Lawson folded his arms and leant against the car. He pulled out his mobile again, scrolling through his call log, he pressed Shannon's number.

It started dialling and Lawson felt anxious as it continued to ring without Shannon answering.

"_Hi, you've reached Sergeant Shannon Henry….." _

Lawson hung up and groaned with frustration.

"_Where the hell are you Shannon?" _ he thought angrily.

"Josh where are you?" he asked into his coms. If he couldn't reach Shannon, he had to at least know where she was that she couldn't even pick up her phone.

There was no reply, just static.

"Josh, do you copy?" he tried again, the fear starting to creep. _Had something happened? _

"Sergeant Joshua, do…you…copy?" he said sternly into his coms.

Nothing

"Leon" Lawson sighed and said into his coms. "Can you get a position on TR2, they aren't answering radio calls, are they out of range or something?"

"_Yeah give me a moment…" _Leon replied quickly.

Lawson sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. He was growing concerned for his teammates….

…

Josh woke with a start. He found himself with his head against the front passenger window. He stared out the window for a second, the road was deserted, the sun was beginning to set and on the road in front of them there was broken glass sprayed everywhere.

Then it all came flooding back to him.

Shannon's confrontation with James…..

The car speeding towards them…..

The sickening sound of the glass and metal crunching as the car impacted on theirs…...

Josh quickly unclipped his seatbelt and turned in his seat. Christian was hunched over the steering wheel with his head resting on the top. Josh could see a cut on his forehead which was dripping blood down the constable's face.

"Christian!" Josh exclaimed, shaking his shoulder violently "wake up mate!"

Christian moaned gently in response to Josh's calls.

"What happened?" he muttered, slowly leaning off the wheel, placing a hand to the gash on his forehead and examining the blood which was on his hand when he withdrew it.

"We got t-boned" Josh explained, glancing over his teammate to check for any other obvious injuries. "On your side of the car- are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be alright" Christian nodded, clearing his throat and wincing at he shifted his seat "what about Shannon?" he asked, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the seat.

Josh looked over his shoulder and saw Shannon with her head bowed down. He looked next to her and saw that the window had been shattered.

"Shannon" he called out, reaching back and shaking her knee gently. "Wake up!" he exclaimed.

Nothing

…..

"Got anything Leon?" Lawson asked impatiently, ignoring confused looks from Stella and Michael as they walked back towards their squad leader.

"_Yeah I've got a location on their vehicle; it's stationary" _Leon explained his voice full of confusion_ "I've tried the radio but nothing". _

"Alright send that location through, we'll go check out what's happened- see if you can get onto the traffic camera in that area".

"_Copy that" _

"What's happened?" Michael asked, coming up to Lawson.

"TR2 aren't responding to radio calls and their vehicle is stationary- we're going to swing by and see what's happened" he explained.

"Alright" Michael replied with a nod, quickly getting into the driver's seat, realising how serious the situation could be.

Michael started the engine and they speed off towards TR2's location.

Lawson couldn't help but feel uneasy in his stomach.

….

Josh tried to push open his door. It wouldn't budge. He tried harder and eventually managed open it. He stumbled as he quickly stepped out, a dizzy feeling overwhelming him.

He leant his hand against the car to support himself and slowly stumbled to the other side of the car to Shannon's door.

"Stay there Christian" he yelled out "don't move" he instructed.

All Josh heard was a groan in reply and focused back on Shannon. She was still sitting with her head bowed. He glanced through the shattered window and saw that she had a deep cut on her hairline and that blood of it was dripping down her face. The seatbelt was stretched as Shannon leant forward against it.

"Shannon" he called out, reaching in and tilting her chin towards him "you've been in a car accident…wake up"

Slowly Shannon started to murmur incoherently. Josh couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief fill him.

"Shannon?" he asked gently "can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

"It…hurts" came the quiet, weak reply.

"I know" Josh whispered "but just hold on".

But it was too late; Shannon just closed her eyes again, succumbing to the darkness.

…

"_Ah…Lawson?" _Leon's confused and worried voice came over the radio.

"Have you got anything on the traffic camera Leon?" Lawson asked curiously.

"_Yeah I've got a direct view of TR2" _Leon told him slowly, he sounded distracted.

"Well what's going on?" Lawson demanded.

"_I think they've been in an accident_" Leon replied tentatively.

"What?" Lawson exclaimed.

"_Well they are stationary in the middle of the T-intersection and it looks like there is broken glass everywhere. I can't really make it out from this shot but it looks like there is another vehicle also stationary nearby…Lawson" _Leon paused "_I think they got t-boned"._

"Alright- we'll be there soon" Lawson replied flicking on the sirens and lights as they sped off towards the scene.

All Lawson could think about was Shannon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review. A/N at the end. **

Chapter 4:

"_Please let her be alright" _Lawson thought to himself as TR 1 sped towards the accident scene.

As they turned the corner, they had a full view of the accident. TR2 stood in the middle of the intersection, the side of the car completely crumpled inwards, leaving a remarkably large dent in the side. The two windows were smashed, glass sprinkled all over the bitumen. About 5 metres away, the other car, a black sedan also remained motionless, the front completely smashed and the front wind shield was totally shattered.

TR1 pulled up and Lawson immediately jumped out.

"Stella" he yelled "you're with me, grab the med-kit. Michael, go check the other car and get an ambo out here, NOW!"

Lawson ran over to the side of the TR2 car and glanced into the window. Shannon sat in the back seat, her head bowed forward as she sat motionless. He scrambled to the back window and reached his arm inside the car.

"Shannon" he exclaimed, gently lifting her head. She had a nasty gash on her forehead and Lawson didn't want to risk a spinal injury so he simply propped her head up and check for a pulse, it was faint and thready, but there.

"Leon" he shouted into the coms, "fast track that ambulance, we've got at least 4 persons injured, all in critical condition, suspected spinal injuries" he instructed, keeping his eyes firmly trained on Shannon.

Stella came around the other side of the car and opened the front passenger door. Josh moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Am I glad to see you guys" he smiled weakly.

"Are you alright?" Stella asked, not bothering for jokes. She glanced at Christian "what about you?" she asked him with a serious frown.

Christian gave a slight nod "I'll live. I think Shannon got the worst of the impact".

"Yeah no kidding" Stella muttered, glancing at her friend, who sat in the back seat unconscious. Lawson had opened the door and was attending to her. Stella looked to the back of the car and found James sitting in the back, he had a blood all over his face as he moaned and rubbed his face.

"You alright back there?" she asked.

"As if you care" he spat back, frowning as he rubbed his face.

Stella ignored him, opened the med kit and pulled out a couple of pressure bandages. "Here" she handed a few each to Josh, Christian and James. "Put these on those gashes on your faces, the ambos should be here soon, just don't move".

Michael suddenly ran over to Lawson, the worry etched on his face.

"Lawson, there is a teenage boy in the other car- he seems in a bad way"

Lawson sighed heavily, taking one last long glance at Shannon before bowing out of the car and turning to Michael.

"Stella" he instructed "go help Michael- Leon! Where are those ambos!"

"_Two minutes off_" Leon responded tensely.

"Are you boys alright?" Lawson called out, leaning back into the car.

"We'll live" Christian smiled in this usual optimistic tone, even the fact that he was covered in blood didn't deter him. Josh just nodded weakly in agreement.

Lawson nodded tensely and turned back to Shannon, gently taking hold of her hand and giving it a light rub.

"C'mon Shannon, you have to wake up, you hear me?" he demanded, looking desperately up at her face, hoping to see her open her eyes. Instead she remained unconscious, the only sound coming from the approaching ambulance sirens.

Lawson turned and saw 2 ambulances speeding towards them. They stopped and out jumped 5 ambulance officers.

"Over here" Lawson called out to them, letting go of Shannon's hand and standing up.

"This is Sergeant Shannon Henry," Lawson explained to the approaching pair of ambos. "She was in the back seat and seemed to catch the worst of the collision. She was conscious for a few seconds before passing out again. I've stabilised her spine and just checked her over quickly for any large cuts or injuries, she seems alright."

"Ok" one of the guys nodded, leaning into the car, "Shannon, my name is Jake, I'm an ambulance officer, can you hear me" he spoke loudly, taking her hand "if you can hear me, just squeeze my hand". Lawson looked on tensely as Shannon remained lifeless.

The other ambulance officer approached Lawson from behind. "We're gotta call for backup, we need to get your other guys to the hospital, we think the driver has a severe concussion and the passenger, the bright one, I think he might have whiplash on his ribs".

Lawson nodded numbly, he was find it hard to believe the enormity of the situation. "How are the guys in the other car?" he asked.

"The driver flat lined" the man explained ruefully, "he bleed out, half his organs were lying on the bitumen…..the other passenger is unconscious, we gotta get him to the hospital, the other guys are taking him now".

"Alright, what about Sergeant Henry?" he asked urgently. "What's going on with her?"

"It's hard to tell at this stage, it might just be a concussion, or it could be swelling in the brain, we just don't know, we've got to get her to hospital ASAP".

Lawson nodded in agreement and turned back to the car. Shannon had an oxygen mask covering half her face, she had a neck brace on as Jake and the other ambo gently lifted her out and placed her lying on the stretcher.

Lawson just stood and watched numbly as they wheeled her away and loaded her up into the back of the ambulance.

"_What's going out there Lawson" _he heard Kerry demanded into his earpiece. "_Is everyone alright?". _

"Shannon is unconscious, they are taking her to the hospital now" Lawson explained "They suspect Josh might have a severe concussion and Christian has bruised ribs, we are waiting on more ambos to take them to the hospital now, but they are conscious".

"_What about the other car?" _

"Stella and Michael tended to them, the young driver bleed out, but the passenger has just left for the hospital".

"_Shit" _Lawson heard Kerry mutter.

"You guys wait with Josh and Christian until they leave for the hospital and then get down there yourself".

"Sure thing Kerry" Lawson replied with a nod. He wanted to get to the hospital and see how Shannon was doing.

He just prayed that she was alright, that she was going to live. Because seeing her like that, unconscious, vulnerable, weak….it just made him understand exactly how he felt about her….

He wasn't going to let her go again.

**I am soo sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed, it means more than you know. I've actually been working on this chapter for months now, I've just finished my exams for the year so I only just got the chance finish it. Please read and review. I know it's not the **_**best **_**chapter, but hope you all enjoy and that my readers haven't deserted me…. **

**Oh and who else is DEVASTATED that Michael died? That was totally unexpected and sad! So I think that I might just dedicate this chapter to him. To Michael: the young cop who risked his life to prove that he actually had some balls. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Glad to know that I haven't lost my readers. Please review and enjoy! **

…..

….

…

_Beep…..beep…..beep _

The steady, constant sound of machines surrounded Shannon as she lie in the hospital bed. Even though she couldn't _see _her surroundings, she could feel that she was in a hospital, the quiet atmosphere, not to mention the familiar putrid clean smell.

But she couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes…all she could see was darkness. Her brain couldn't seem to remember how she had gotten into the hospital, she didn't know what had happened to her, her memory just wasn't there anymore, and she couldn't help but start to feel panicked.

Suddenly the beeping got faster, and a shrill sound filled her ears as a new machine went off around her.

"_We need some help in here!" _she heard a male voice yell. It was Lawson. She could recognise that voice anywhere, even without her present memories intact. She wanted so much to call out to him, to have him hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok, but she couldn't seem to even open her eyes, or move a finger, let alone reach out to him. But instead, she lay there, surrounded by machines and nurses as they both worked to keep her alive.

…

….

…

"We need some help in here!" Lawson stood up and yelled into the corridor. Immediately a pair of nurses ran in.

"Her blood pressure is rising" one exclaimed to the other, studying the small monitor next to Shannon's bed. The other nurse responded by pushing a syringe full of fluid into Shannon's IV line.

"What is that?" Lawson demanded "what wrong with her? Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry Senior Sergeant, you need to leave now" one of the nurses told him with an apologetic expression, leading him out of the room.

"What's happened?" he pleaded.

"I will get the doctor to come and speak with you soon" she promised. "He will answer all your questions better than I can".

…..

…..

…..

Lawson sat down on one of the chairs outside in the hall. Leaning forward and placing his face in his hands, he sighed heavily. After they had brought her into the hospital, they had immediately had to intubate her. She just wasn't capable of breathing on her own. The doctor down in the ER had suspected heavy swelling in the brain thanks to the huge impact of the car on her body. They were waiting to see if the swelling would go down in the next couple of hours, otherwise surgery would become the only option to properly treat her.

Lawson stood and walk a couple of rooms down the hall, entering a double room. There he found Stella and Michael sitting in the middle of the room, against the wall. On the left side, Josh lay in his bed with a couple of bandages covered his face and his hand wrapped in a large bandage.

"A nasty wrist sprain and they found a couple of glass fragments in there" Josh answered Lawson's questioning glance with a dry smile. "At least I'll have a neat scar- with 10 stitches" he added sarcastically.

Lawson turned to the right and found Christian sitting in the armchair. "What about you Christian?" he asked.

"Three cracked ribs and a slight concussion" Christian smiled warmly. "Hurts like hell" he commented "but at least it's a cool story to tell the little ones".

"And the euphoria from all the morphine they've given you" Michael laughed.

Christian certainly seemed perkier, his eyes were a wide and glazed as he look around the room, Lawson grinned and chuckled gently.

"How's Shannon?" Stella interrupted with a solemn expression.

"Still unconscious" Lawson explained despondently. "The nurses kicked me out after all the machines went ballistic. I don't know much more than that, no one wants to tell me anything".

"She'll be ok right?" Christian asked, the smile slowly disappearing "she's gonna make it?"

"There's no telling mate" Lawson answered, he was too exhausted to lie "the doctor told me that the swelling in her brain needs to go down. There is no telling what might happen from here- it's simply touch and go".

The room fell silent as the squad paused and pondered the thought of losing another one of their own.

"Senior Sergeant?" a nurses interrupted as she walked into the room. "Doctor Green wants to talk to you now".

Lawson stood and followed the nurse out and into Shannon's room.

A middle aged man turned and offered out his hand which Lawson shook.

"I understand that you are her squad leader?" Dr Green asked.

"Yeah" Lawson nodded. "How is she?" he asked, glancing at Shannon who lay in the bed. The ventilator made loud steady sounds as it took each breath for her.

"The swelling seems to have gone down a little, so I think that we can avoid surgery" he explained with a small smile.

Lawson let out a collective sigh of relief and smiled gently. "So does this mean that she will be ok?" he suggested.

"It's hard to tell. Even though the swelling may have gone down a little, it doesn't rule out any sort of brain damage that may have occurred as a result of the intense trauma and pressure that her brain has gone through. The fact that she requires a ventilator isn't exactly a good sign" the doctor admitted grimly.

"So now what? We just wait?" Lawson demanded resignedly.

"I'm afraid so. We need to wait and see if she regains consciousness and what the damage is after that".

"But she _will _wake up?"

The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but paused with a sigh.

"Doctor Green?"

"I'm sorry Senior Sergeant. There are simply no guarantees. I can only give you the facts".

Lawson inhaled sharply and nodded. "Thank you for your time".

Doctor Green simply nodded in reply and gave Lawson a gentle smile before leaving him with Shannon.

He walked slowly up to her bedside, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle rub.

"Please be ok Shannon".

…..

…

…

"Shannon" she heard her name and her ears jumped to attention.

She was finding it hard to stay focused. She wanted to know what was happening beyond the darkness which seemed to have swallowed her. She wanted to get out of the hole and back into the sunshine. Back with Lawson…

Apart from Lawson's presence, she didn't have a clue what was happening around her. A few minutes back she had felt her whole body relax and she knew that they must have had pushed some kind of medicine into her, she had felt drowsy and couldn't help but succumb to the darkness. But now she was aiming to stay alert for as long as possible. She wanted so much to be able to open her eyes. She knew that Lawson was there, she could feel him near to her and she wanted so much to open her eyes and see him smiling down at her.

But she couldn't. She was being suffocated, drowned, pulled down by this darkness. It was a darkness which she couldn't escape. It was filling her up. But she was determined to fight it, to escape it.

…..

…..

….

Lawson sat and gently stroked Shannon's hand mindlessly. He glanced around her at the various tubes and needles poking out of her body. He still couldn't believe that Shannon, _Shannon _was lying in the hospital bed. He never thought someone so strong, brave and resolute could end up so vulnerable and weak. But deep down in his gut, he knew she would make it, that she would survive this all.

"Shannon" Lawson started and sighed "you have to please listen to me, I hope you can hear me, otherwise I feel a little stupid talking to myself. But I need you to make it ok? I need you to pull through for me. When I heard that it had been you who was involved in the crash, it felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Now when I sit here and watch you lie in this bed, covered with bandages and tubes, it makes my heart hurt so much. I know you are so much stronger than this, I know that right now, inside you somewhere is the Shannon that we all know and love, and that Shannon _will _come back to us".

Lawson sighed deeply and took Shannon's hand to his lips, planting a small kiss on her thumb.

"Both Josh and Christian are pretty much alright, a couple of cuts and scrapes, but they are big boys, and they've got pretty good stories to brag about. But everyone is worried about you Shannon. They are all sitting down the corridor freaking out. Even Stella is shitting bricks" he laughed wryly before he stopped and paused.

Letting out a shaky breath, Lawson placed Shannon's hand back at her side and stood up. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, carefully avoiding the ventilator tubes.

"Shannon" he paused, glancing over her "I need you to live, because…I think I love you. There I've said it- me, Lawson, biggest arse ever and I love you. So please…"

He stopped again, this time trying to fight back the wave of emotion "Please come back to me".

**Enjoy! Please remember to review! all your feedback means a lot to me! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

…..

Lemons….

That was the first thing she noticed before she even got the chance to open her eyes…the strong stench of lemons….no it was bleach…with the fake lemon scent included. That's when she knew for sure where she was.

As she slowly came too, she felt like she was choking, she could feel the long tube down her throat and she tried to gag but couldn't…the tube was just in the way. Quickly opening her eyes, she found herself staring at the bright florescent lights that hung in the hospital room. All the machines around her suddenly started furiously beeping as she kept choking, trying to pull that horrible thing from her lips.

Suddenly she saw a nurse run into the room. She looked at the nurse pleadingly, her eyes filled with panic and fear. She couldn't remember anything about what had happened, or why she was in the hospital…

"Just relax Shannon" the nurse told her soothingly. "It's just a ventilator tube, it was helping you breathe…..we'll get it out in no time, hang on another minute".

Shannon glanced up at the ceiling again, resting her hands by her sides, fighting the urge to simply sit up and pull out the damn thing herself. Another nurse came in, pushing a trolley in front of her and as the nurses set up to take out the tube, Shannon felt herself start to get drowsy, they had obviously pushed some more drugs into her IV- "God they love pushing the sedatives" she thought to herself.

"Shannon" the nurse started, looking at her in the eye "we're going to pull the tube out now, nice and slowly, it might feel a little comfortable and if you think you're going to gag or throw up, just roll your head to the side"

As they took it out, Shannon felt relief wash over her. the tube was only making her feel 10 times worse, but now that she could breathe on her own, she could think on her own. As the nurse did their checks and left the room, Shannon allowed herself to close her eyes and once again succumb to the darkness

….

…

Lawson walked down the hall slowly with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He had gone home, had a shower and changed before returning to the hospital. As he took another sip, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was Kerry.

"Hi Kerry" he answered.

"Where are you Lawson?" she asked.

"I'm back at the hospital" he explained "I went home and got changed but I thought I would come back, I want to be here when Shannon wakes up".

"You shouldn't feel responsible for what happened" Kerry told him sympathetically.

"I know" Lawson sighed "but they are part of my team Kerry, I need to look out for them".

"How are Josh and Christian?"

"Yeah they should be ok….the doctors are keeping them for a little longer just to make sure it's not anything more serious"

"Well keep me posted" Kerry told him.

"Will do" Lawson nodded "bye Kerry" and with that he hung up. Taking another sip of coffee as he continued towards Shannon's room. He hated seeing her like this, he still couldn't believe that _three_ of his team members had been in such danger….it made him realise just how precious and unpredictable life could be. His biggest fear was regret…he didn't want to be an old and frail man sitting in a nursing home with the regret of not doing something in his life.

He didn't want that regret to be Shannon.

….

"_You deserve everything you get, you police PIGS!" the hateful and angry tone rang out. It was followed by a sickening crash, the smashing of glass and the crumpling of the metal…_

Shannon's eyes flew open with a light scream.

"Are you alright" Lawson ran into the room, concern paste on his features.

"Lawson?" Shannon frowned, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light "you're here".

"Of course I'm here" he smiled gently.

"What the hell happened to me?" she whispered, settling back into her pillow. She felt a headache starting her throat still felt like sandpaper after the tube was removed.

"It was a car crash" he replied gently.

"_That explains the nightmare" _Shannon thought to herself.

"The car got T-boned. Two young teenagers, one of them died on the scene and the other one is in a coma, they said he might have brain damage _if _he ever wakes up. You were the worst hit in TR2, you copped the brunt of the collision".

"Is everyone ok?" she asked, the concern rising in her voice.

"Yeah, you know Josh and Christian- they are two tough bastards" Lawson laughed wryly "they'll live, but they are _loving _the attention".

Shannon laughed softly and closed her eyes again.

"Why are you here Lawson?" she asked.

"I…" Lawson struggled "I just wanted to make sure you were ok" he told her "I was worried about you…..when I found out that it was you that was in the crash, I just…" he sighed and glanced down.

Shannon reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze "what?" she probed.

"I guess it made me realise how I feel about you…..how I've _always _felt about you" he told her softly, watching her face to gauge her reaction.

She smiled and looked up at him "and _how _do you feel?".

Lawson sighed and let out a shaky laugh "I think you already know the answer to that one" he grinned.

"I want to hear you say it" she returned the grin.

"I love you" he told her simply, squeezing her hand. "I've _always _loved you!"

Shannon smiled wider and nodded "I love you too…I guess I've been too proud to admit it to myself. There has always been something between us- we were idiots to ignore it".

"So I admit it, I'm a big stupid doofus" he laughed, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"You're _MY _big stupid doofus" she grinned, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her, planting a long and loving kiss on his lips. Lawson returned it eagerly, gently caressing her cheek. As they broke apart, resting their foreheads together, their noses barely touching, Lawson smiled.

"I _love _you" he told her.

"I know" she nodded "and I love you too".

Lawson stood up and kissed her hand again. "Get some sleep" he instructed her with a gentle smile "you need some rest, plus I think it's time I did the rounds over to Josh and Christian. Tash is overwhelming Josh with all the worry, so I better go rescue him".

"Ok" Shannon nodded, letting go of his hand and closing her eyes.

Lawson bent down and planted a long kiss on her forehead, watching her as she slept soundly. As he turned and left the room, he smiled to himself.

He didn't regret anything.

…..

….

**Thank you to everyone who was continuously supported and reviewed this fic…it means more than you know. Please continue to support this story, it's the reason I keep writing. Please remember to leave reviews. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Thanks to all my readers for the lovely reviews! Please enjoy and of course, don't forget to leave me a review. I love knowing what my readers think. **

…**.. … … …. **

…**. ….. …. … ..**

… **. .. … ….. .**

Lawson smiled to himself as he walked down the hospital corridor. He had done it! Revealed his true feelings to the woman he loved, the woman he had _always _loved. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted, there was nothing holding him back anymore. He knew exactly what it was that he wanted to do, where he wanted his life to go.

He wanted to be with Shannon forever.

He entered the room and found Josh sitting on this bed, flicking through the channels on the small television.

"Daytime television is shit" he groaned, throwing the remote onto the bed next to him.

"I thought Doctor Phil was your thing" Lawson replied with a grin.

"I've got problems that even Doc Phil wouldn't know how to fix" Josh retorted with a smirk.

"How you feeling mate?" Lawson asked, sitting in an armchair next to the window.

"Well enough to get out of this shit hole" he exclaimed "but the doctors won't let me out, say they need to keep in for 'observation'" he added sarcastically.

"Isn't your girlfriend one of those doctors?" Lawson laughed.

"As much as I love Tash, she can get a little carried away" Josh answered with a smile "but I still love her like crazy- I don't know what I would do without her, she keeps me sane".

"Yeah I know how that feels" Lawson smiled.

"So how is Shannon" Josh asked with a knowing smile. "I haven't had a chance to check in with her yet".

"Yeah getting better" Lawson told him "she's awake now and I've been sitting with her for a bit".

"So have you done it yet?" Josh probed.

"What?"

"Told her you loved her!" Josh exclaimed with a grin.

"How….?"

"Seriously mate!" Josh laughed "it's so obvious how you feel about her. I don't think the rest of the team has noticed, they are too wound up in their own problems! But I've seen the way you look at her, you love her".

"I do" Lawson replied with a smile. "I love her a lot- we've got history, we've been working together for almost 3 years and when you know someone that well, it's hard not to start feeling something".

"I know mate" Josh smiled and clapped his mate on the shoulder. "Good on ya"

"I think I'm gonna propose!" he blurted with a grin.

"Wow!" Josh exclaimed, speechless. "That's a big step, is she ready for that?"

"I think she is" Lawson nodded confidently. "I love her and she loves me too, this accident has made me realise just how short life can be- I want to make us official, I want to prove just how much my love means".

"Go for it man" Josh smiled, "if you think it's the right thing, you should do it".

With that, Lawson stood and farewelled his friend, a wide smile pasted on his face. He was going to go out and buy a ring for Shannon. He wanted to propose properly so he decided to wait until she got out of hospital. Now that they had declared their love for one another, he wasn't afraid to wait another few weeks until Shannon got back on her feet. He knew that she wouldn't have wanted to be proposed to in a hospital bed, so instead he planned to make a huge romantic gesture to her, to prove just how much he truly loved her.

As he walked out of the front doors of the hospital, he crossed the road and headed towards the shopping centre a couple of blocks away. Suddenly he heard his mobile ring, reaching into the back pockets of his jeans, he didn't even get a chance to press the answer button before a car came speeding out of nowhere. It was driving so fast that Lawson didn't get a chance to move before he got hit.

He went flying into the air and landed some metres away with a sickening thud, lying unconscious as blood began to pour from his head. He lay there as chaos began around him.

…**. ….. ….**

…**. ….. …..**

"How's the lucky girl?" Stella exclaimed, walking into the room with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Shannon laughed, accepting a hug from her friend.

"You survived a major car accident" Stella explained "I'd say you were pretty lucky" she shrugged.

"Well then I guess that my luck must be improving" Shannon grinned.

"Ohhh" Stella giggled, sitting up straighter "spill!"

"No" Shannon exclaimed playfully "it's my little secret".

"Oh c'mon!" Stella moaned with a cheeky smile "you know how much I love secrets!"

"Exactly!" Shannon nodded "that's why I'm not telling you, I'll blink and you'll have it all over the news!"

Stella just laughed and nodded in agreement "Ok I know I'm horrible".

"But I love you for it" Shannon smiled and patted her friends hand "you're a great friend Stella" she smiled.

"Aww" Stella laughed "you're making me tear up!" she pretended to wipe away an imaginary tear.

"I'm going to go get a coffee- need anything?" Stella asked.

"Can you get me a sandwich or muffin or something, hospital food doesn't pass as edible- I'm starving!" Shannon grinned.

Stella nodded and left her friend. She got the end of the long corridor before she suddenly heard the loud beeping of machines. Turning, she saw a group of nurses run into Shannon's room. Feeling dread and fear make her stomach, she ran back to the room. Before she could enter, a nurse blocked her way.

"You can't be in here Miss" the nurse told her.

"What happened!" Stella demanded frantically "she was talking to me only a minute ago!".

"Shannon had a seizure" the nurse explained "we need to rush her for a scan and see what the problem is".

Stella watched bewildered as they carted Shannon and her bed off down the corridor. How could she go from fine and talking one minute to unconscious the next? Stella followed the team of doctors until they reached the door where Stella couldn't keep going. There she found Josh, sitting in his tracksuit and t-shirt, holding onto his IV trolley, staring into thin air in front of him.

"Josh?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting" he replied simply, not looking at her.

"They've taken Shannon to do some scans" she explained, indicating towards the door. "I better go find Lawson- he'll want to know" she added, standing up.

"You won't find him" Josh told her blankly, his eyes finally leaving the floor and staring at her.

"What?" Stella frowned. "Well where is he?"

"An hour ago, Lawson was crossing the road and got hit by a car travelling at full speed".

Stella gasped and her eyes went wide, going weak in the knees, she allowed herself to slump in the chair.

Both Shannon _AND _Lawson.

Injured.

Their lives on the line….and they didn't even know that the person they most loved in the world was hanging on by a thread.

…**.. …. ….**

…**. … …. **

**Ok so I know that the beginning was a little slow and lacking in S/L action, I wanted to have a nice build up to this cliffhanger. I hope that you enjoyed and please remember to review. All comments are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Thanks for all the reviews…please keep it up! I love knowing what you all think about my writing.**

…

…**. **

…**.. … **

Stella sat down in her chair, leaning over, her head in her hands, her mind blank. A million different feelings and emotions ran though her head as she sat and waited.

Lawson. Her team leader, her boss, her idol. Hit by a car and lying in surgery fighting for his life.

Shannon. Her best friend, her sister, her workmate. The victim of a horrible car crash, battling to live.

Stella sat and contemplated the events of the past couple of days. She didn't understand how all this horrible stuff could've happened. Her friends, her family were being torn apart. Sometimes being a police officer was shit. She hated waking up every day, anxiously thinking about what could happen, what could tear apart the close knit team. Yes, behind that tough chick persona, was a scared woman, afraid of every day.

Her mind couldn't help but run through the worst case scenarios in her head. She didn't know how she was going to deal with another death in the team, let alone the possibility of two of her team members dead. All she could picture was their cold grey bodies lying a morgue, dead, cold, never to breathe again, never to smile, move, never to return. These thoughts brought tears into her eyes as she started to sob lightly. She didn't know how else to react. The possibility of losing her friends was just too real.

God, being a cop was a fucked up profession.

…

…**.. ..**

… …

Josh sat frozen. Staring in front of him, he was afraid to even blink.

His best mate Lawson, so close to death. Both of them always joked about death, it seemed to help them do their job, where they were constantly exposed to the threat of dying. They usually laughed about death over a couple of beers at the pub. It was never something they took seriously. But today that threat was certainly very real, very imminent. And Josh didn't know what to do about it. All those fights, those arguments, over women, over work, even over who had to pick up the bar bill. They all seemed pathetic now, now that Josh was in danger of losing his mate, his brother, the one man who always had his back. And Josh didn't know what to do.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of quiet sobs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stella hunched over, her face buried in her hands as had started to sob.

Anger started to boil inside him. How could she be sitting there crying when two of their teammates were lying in surgery fighting for their lives? It seemed so trivial, to be crying when so much was happening, what would crying _achieve_? He opened his mouth to tell her off but immediately closed it again. What would tell her off _achieve_? She was only trying to deal with her grief, to let out her emotions. The same emotions that Josh was so great at bottling up.

Suddenly Kerry walked down the hall, approaching them, a confused expression pasted on her face as she took in their distraught faces.

"What's going on?" she demanded, "what's happening?".

"Haven't you heard?" Josh whispered, it was the only sound that would escape his lips.

"No" Kerry shook her head.

"It's Lawson" Stella sobbed, looking up at her boss as another tear rolled down her cheek "and Shannon".

"Well what's happened to them?" Kerry demanded, her voice starting to quiver with fear.

"They are both in surgery. Shannon had a seizure and had to be rushed back into the OR" Josh answered blankly. "Lawson….." he drew a shaky breath, not daring to continue. His eyes started to well up with tears.

"Lawson was crossing the street" Stella continued for him "he was on his way to get an engagement ring for Shannon- he was going to propose once she got out next week. He got hit by a car, went flying through the air and landed on the pavement two metres away" Stella finished, heavy sobs escaping her lips.

"Oh my God!" Kerry sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she sat down next to Josh.

"They've been both rushed into surgery, about an hour ago" Stella added, wiping away the tears.

"Shannon…" Kerry sighed "and Lawson…..how could this happen to _both _of them".

"Fate is a bitch" Stella let out a dry laugh.

"No kidding" Josh nodded in agreement, staring at the ground.

…**..**

…**. ….. ….**

…**.. … .**

"Shannon?" a voice called. It was distant, almost singing, melodious and gentle as it continued to call her name, "Shannon…..Shannon?"

She smiled to herself as she heard the voice call out to her. It was a beautiful sound. She opened her eyes and found Lawson looking back at her, the customary cheeky smile pasted on his face. God he looked beautiful.

"What are you smirking at?" she smiled.

"Nothing" he shrugged, walking over to her. "You look amazing" he told her, taking her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the top.

Shannon glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing skinny jeans, her old brown boots and a plain sweater- she looked ordinary.

"I always look like this" she reminded him sarcastically.

"Well you always look amazing" he laughed.

"You scrub up alright too" she giggled, reaching over and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Lawson had let a slight stubble grow and he was wearing jeans with a black sweater top which seemed to perfectly accentuate his body.

As she searched his face, taking in his gorgeous face, the blue eyes and the soft lips, she couldn't help but notice a few faint scars on his forehead, a particularly large on right near his hairline.

"Where did you get these?" she frowned, tracing them with her finger.

"Just a little accident" he shrugged dismissively, taking hold of her hands, tilting his head away.

"Don't tell me you and Josh had another punch up" she sighed with an expectant smile.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about" he laughed, leaning down and planting a long kiss on her lips.

"You look…different" she frowned, breaking the kiss and looking at him over.

Lawson let out a gentle chuckle and smiled. "You look the same to me".

"Where are we?" she asked with a frown, stepping away from Lawson and taking in her surroundings for the first time.

They were standing in a park, large trees lined a pathway to their right and a large grass field sat on their right. It must have been the afternoon because the sky had a light orange tinge as the sun sat low in the sky. There was hardly a cloud and a gentle warm breeze caressed her cheek.

"I thought we could come here and spend some time alone" Lawson smiled. Shannon couldn't help but return his irresistible grin. "I love you so much" he told her, reaching out and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "You are my world Shannon".

"I love you too Lawson" she leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips.

As they broke apart, resting their forehead against each other, their noses barely touching. Shannon couldn't help but smile happily and close her eyes.

"Shannon"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her eyes remaining closed.

"Marry me" he whispered to her.

Shannon's eyes flew open and she leaned back. Her mouth gaped open in pure shock. She had never expected him to say those words- at least not yet.

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"I want you to marry me" he laughed, amused by her shock. "I love you so much" he took her hand and squeezed it. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my days with you, together. Marry me!" he exclaimed, pulling out a small velvet box from his back pocket.

Shannon couldn't help but gasped in surprise. The sheer sight of the box was enough to cause her heart palpitations.

Lawson opened the box and Shannon let out another gasp. Inside sat a beautiful white gold ring with a single sparkling diamond placed in the middle. Shannon wasn't much of a jewellery fanatic but the sight of that ring made her heart want to melt- it was….stunning!

"Marry me Shannon" Lawson grinned his signature cheeky grin "make me the happiest man in the world".

"Ok" Shannon whispered, holding back on the oncoming tears.

"Yes? You'll marry me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" she cleared her throat and nodded furiously. "I'll marry you!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Lawson let out a joyful cry standing up and pulling her to her feet, sweeping her up into a huge hug. He lifted her up and swung her around as she started to laugh happily.

She was the happiest woman on the planet at that moment. She was marrying the man that she loved more than anything in the world, more than oxygen! She could see herself having a future with Lawson, he meant everything to her.

"Shannon?" a voice called.

"What?" she asked, looking at Lawson expectantly.

"I didn't say anything" Lawson told her.

"Shannon?" the voice repeated.

"There!" she exclaimed "you said my name!" she frowned.

"No I didn't…" Lawson shook his head at her.

"Shannon…Shannon…Shannon…."

That's when she knew. The dread immediately set in as her eyes went wide in fear. She leant in and planted a long, passionate kiss on Lawson's lips as her eyes started to water.

"What was that for?" Lawson laughed, pushing her off and looking deep into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he frowned, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I just want to remember this moment forever" she smiled sadly.

"Don't worry" he reassured her, rubbing her upper arms "we've got the rest of our lives to make memories".

"Shannon…Shannon….Shannon" the voice called out.

Shannon glanced up at the sky around her, trying to the find the source, but deep down, she knew and it scared more than anything in the world.

"Shannon?" Lawson looked her with concern. "What's wrong babe?"

"Shannon" the voice grew louder "Shannon!".

She left herself being lifted, her fear grew bigger as the voice got louder and closer, she felt herself drifting away from Lawson, away from their fairy tale.

"I'll always love you" she told him fiercely and kissed him one last time before she closed her eyes.

…

…**.. **

…**.**

"Shannon?" Stella asked, giving her friend a gentle shake. For the past hour Shannon had been tossing and turning, murmuring for Lawson- it broke her heart to see her pining after Lawson so much, especially when she didn't know what had happened to the man she loved.

"Shannon I'm here" Stella coaxed softly "you need to wake up".

Shannon slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she adjusted to the bright light in her room.

"Shannon!" Stella exclaimed, leaning down and kissing her friend gently on the forehead. "Thank God!".

"What happened?" Shannon murmured, closing her eyes again and sighing.

"You had some sort of seizure" Stella told her "they had to take you to surgery and found some swelling in your brain. Apparently it didn't come up in the first scan, but they sorted it all out. You'll be fine now" she told her reassuringly.

"I don't care about all that" Shannon smiled, opening her eyes and looking at her friend. "Lawson proposed!" she exclaimed, grinning. "We're getting married Stell!"

"What?" Stella asked, a small confused laugh escaping her lips. She didn't understand, Shannon didn't know what had happened to Lawson, he hadn't proposed- yet.

"Lawson asked me to marry him!" Shannon laughed "we're going to get married!"

"No Shannon" Stella replied, slowly.

"Yes!"

"Shan….." Stella sighed "Lawson is…."

"What?" Shannon asked, the happiness draining from her face "where is he?" she demanded.

Stella exhaled shakily and looked at her friend.

"Tell me!" Shannon shouted "where is he?"

"I'm so sorry Shannon" Stella started to sob. "It's not good".

Shannon had now started crying too. Everything she had experienced with Lawson, the proposal, everything…it had all been a big fat dream? Something created by anaesthetic? All a figment of her imagination? She didn't want to believe it.

"Just tell me" Shannon sobbed, looking at her friend desperately "where is he?"

"Lawson was in an accident Shannon" Stella explained, her voice shaky with tears. "He was hit by a car, they've taken him to surgery, but it doesn't look good".

With that Shannon burst out into heavy sobs and started wailing. The man of her dream, the man she loved more than oxygen….would he live to fulfil her dream? To propose and make her the happiest woman on the planet?

…**.. **

…**. **

…**. .**

**Please remember to review! I love hearing what you all think! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Thanks to all those who reviewed…..please don't forget to hit that button and tell me what you thought! **

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Shannon opened her eyes groggily, sighing as she woke up.

"Morning beautiful"

She turned her head and saw Lawson standing beside her bed, looking down at her with his usual bright smile.

"Lawson?" she frowned, taken aback. Didn't he get hit by a car?

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing his hand gently on her head, his fingers running soothingly through her hair.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, getting more and more confused.

"What do you mean?" he laughed, "I'm here with you, where else would I be?"

"You got hit by a car" she mumbled, her eyes starting to water. "You aren't supposed to be here" she whispered.

"I think those nurses gave you a little too much morphine" he laughed, sitting down and taking her hand, kissing it softly. "Nothing has happened to me, I'm right here, I'm fine, and I'm not planning on going anywhere".

"But Stella told me that you were crossing the road and you got hit by a car" she choked, tears escaping her eyes.

"It must've just been a nightmare" Lawson reassured her "I'm pretty sure I haven't been hit by a car in the last 24 hours".

"Oh thank God" Shannon whispered to herself, looking up at the ceiling, running her fingers through her hair.

Lawson just chucked and grinned at her, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheek.

"I love you Shannon Blake" he smiled.

"Blake?" Shannon asked, her eyes growing wide with surprise.

Lawson glanced down at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell me the morphine messed with your memory too" he laughed "you don't have amnesia, do you?"

Shannon glanced down at her hand, sure enough a beautiful sparkling diamond wedding ring sat on her left ring finger, staring back at her innocently. She smiled again as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry babe" Lawson smiled gently "nothing has happened to me, Lawson's still in one piece".

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?" he asked, wiping away the tear and looking down at her.

"I just love you so much" Shannon chuckled gently, "this is everything I have ever wanted".

"Minus the hospital bit" Lawson reminded her with a cheeky smile.

"Minus the hospital bit" Shannon nodded with a tearful laugh.

"I love you Shannon Blake" Lawson whispered as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Lawson Blake" she replied, kissing him back.

"You better close your eyes and get some more sleep, the nurses keep nagging me about keeping you up when you should be resting" Lawson told her with a grin.

"No" Shannon exclaimed, fear filling her voice, "I don't want you to leave me" she grabbed his shirt and held on tight.

"Don't worry babe" he reassured her, caressing her cheek "I'm not going anywhere, I'll go get you some water and I'll be right back, just close your eyes and rest".

"Promise?" she questioned.

"Promise" he nodded, taking the hand that held his shirt and giving it a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Shannon glanced down at the diamond ring sitting on her finger and frowned. How could she have no recollection of marrying Lawson? This was the one single man she loved more than anything and how could she not remember becoming his wife? What was going on? Was the memory of Stella real or just the morphine talking like Lawson had predicted. She didn't know what was real or fake anymore….she simply didn't know what to believe anymore, but she did know one thing, Lawson was the one thing that made her more happy than anything else in the world.

She closed her eyes and settled back into the pillow, digging through her memories….trying to find her wedding…..the day she had married the man of her dreams….so why couldn't she remember a thing?

…**.**

…**.**

"Shannon! Wake up!"

Shannon's eyes flew open and she found Stella staring at her, her eyes filled with tears and red, she had obviously just been crying.

"What is it?" she demanded.

Stella didn't reply, she simply sobbed and wiped her eyes, hugging her arms around her tight.

"Where's Lawson!" Shannon shouted, her own tears forming. "Where is he!" she yelled, sitting up in the bed.

Stella just shook her head, her body shaking violently with sobs.

"He's…..he's….." she choked.

"Where….is…..LAWSON!" Shannon yelled, she didn't care who heard her, she just wanted answers. The weird dreams she had been having her messing with her head. A quick glance down at her finger revealed no ring, Shannon didn't know what was real life anymore, what life would she have without Lawson.

Suddenly a nurse ran into the room, carrying a small tray.

"Don't you DARE give me anymore drugs" Shannon snarled, pointing a finger accusingly at the nurse. "I might have just had surgery, but I am still a cop….so piss off!" she narrowed her eyes and held the nurses gaze until the young girl left the room, her face looking flushed. Shannon turned back to her friend and gave her a desperate look.

"Please Stella" she pleaded "where is Lawson?".

Stella didn't reply, she just looked at her the ground, tears rolling down her cheek.

Shannon sighed deeply and look down at her clasped hands "is he still alive?" she asked, fearing the answer.

A single nod.

Shannon closed her eyes and sighed. A small wave of relief washing over her.

"What happened?"

"I….I…" Stella stammered.

"For fuck's sake!" Shannon exclaimed loudly "just tell me Stella, Lawson is mine! He is the man I love, the man I want to marry and I have somehow been able to keep it together, so just pull yourself together and speak to tell me. I need to know what has happened to the man I love".

Stella swallowed and sighed, wiping away the tears. "He survived surgery" she barely whispered.

Shannon closed her eyes. "Thank God" she whispered to herself.

"What else?" she demanded, opened her eyes again.

"The doctors did everything they could. Lawson hit his head pretty hard when he landed on the ground..." Stella drew a shaky breath "they said that he lost a lot of blood".

"Please Stella…" Shannon sighed, begging her friend to continue.

"They everything they could…..they've had to put him in an induced coma. To help his brain have the time to heal properly".

"What else?" Shannon probed through gritted teeth, trying to stop herself from crying.

"They said….there is a chance he might not wake up" Stella sobbed.

Shannon sat and stared at the ground, her whole body starting to shake furiously with both fear and anger. Clutching the bed sheets she felt tears start to run down her cheeks.

She lay back in the bed, closed her eyes and yelled, screamed and cried as she felt the agony.

The agony of her heart breaking.

…**.**

…

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

…

**A little sad by the lack of reviews. Please let me know what you think. Just hit the button when you finish the chapter. I don't care if you only leave me one word, one **_**letter**_**, I just want to know that there are people out there **_**enjoying **_**what I'm writing. Please…..review! **

…..

…. ….. … .

Shannon awoke with a start. Her head felt groggy and heavy as her eyes blurred before her hospital room came into focus. She turned her head to the left and found Stella sitting in an armchair, her legs crossed underneath her.

"Hey" Stella greeted Shannon gently, leaning forward.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I feel shit".

Stella let out a wry laugh and nodded "I understand why. You completely lost it Shan, you were screaming and screeching. It sounded like someone was tearing you apart" she explained sadly.

"Someone _was _tearing me apart" Shannon mumbled.

"A doctor came in and pushed you some heavy sedative" Stella continued, not hearing Shannon's comment. "You've been asleep for 27 hours!"

"Wow" Shannon breathed, turning back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I only came a little while ago, Josh was sitting with you almost all night, Kerry had to come drag him away, Tash was freaking out".

"Josh?" Shannon frowned.

"He feels responsible" Stella sighed, looking down at her hands. "He thinks he _pushed _Lawson to go get that engagement ring, that it's fault that Lawson got hit by the car. He's been sitting with you a lot lately- when you've been sleeping" Stella told her.

"What?" Shannon whispered in shock.

"He talks to you- he apologies over and over again and he talks to you about Lawson and last night I was outside the room and I heard him sobbing" Stella sighed sadly. "He keeps beating himself up about it".

"None of this is his fault!" Shannon exclaimed "he needs to know that this whole thing was just a horrible accident. But I don't care about any of that! I just want, I _need _Lawson to be ok, I just need him to come back to me".

Stella nodded and gave her friend a compassionate smile, reaching out and taking her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Tell Josh to stop being a coward and talking to me when I'm asleep" Shannon smiled ,"I am feeling the exact same, he can talk to me when I'm awake".

"I'll let him know" Stella replied, mirroring the smile.

"Has there been any news about Lawson?" Shannon asked eagerly. "What happened while I was out?" she pressed.

"Well" Stella sighed, "he's still in the coma, but the doctors are optimistic, they are saying there is increased brain activity".

Shannon nodded sadly and looked down at her hands, clutching the blankets in both anger and fear.

"But that's a good thing!" Stella continued, seeing Shannon reaction. "I'm no brain surgeon, but I'm pretty sure that's good news. Lawson's doctor certainly seemed pleased" Stella offered, hoping to cheer her friend up.

"Thanks Stel" Shannon smiled weakly, reaching out and taking her friends hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You've been an amazing friend through all of this crap. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to thank you".

"Just don't die on me" Stella chuckled "I don't know what I would do without a drinking buddy, plus I've been the only girl in TR before and it's not something I want to do again".

"Someone needs to keep all that testosterone in check" Shannon sniggered.

"Exactly" Stella grinned.

An awkward silence filled the air as both smiles disappeared from the ladies lips.

"I need him so much" Shannon's voice quivered, threatening to turn into sobs.

"I know" Stella agreed sombrely, looking down at the ground.

"If he dies…." Shannon sobbed, large tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know…"

"Hey hey" Stella interrupted "we can't afford to think like that Shan. We just need to keep positive, Lawson is going to pull through".

"How can you know that?"

"Because it's Lawson" Stella smiled. "He loves you too much to ever leave you".

"Really?" Shannon asked, looking up at her friend, tears streaming down her face.

"I promise" Stella nodded "it will all be ok. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up, you look shit".

"Thanks" Shannon scoffed, taking her friends hand and sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Arghh, how much of those meds did they give me, it feels like the worst hangover I've ever had" Shannon cursed, putting a hand to her head.

Stella just laughed and helped Shannon stand, taking her IV drip stand and following her slowly into the adjoining bathroom.

Stella wet a face towel and used it to wipe Shannon's tear stained face and handed her some tissues to blow her nose.

"We seriously need to get you out of this hospital gown" Stella grinned, looking at Shannon in the mirror.

Shannon just offered a small smile and nodded, sniffling and looking down at her clasped hands.

"What's up?" Stella asked gently, placing an arm around her friends shoulder.

"I want to see him".

…**. **

…**.. **

**..**

Shannon sat in the wheelchair, as the feeling of anxiety and anticipation swirled in her stomach. She didn't say it, but she felt like turning into the next room and hurling up her stomach in the bathroom. However, considering that she hadn't eaten in over 2 days, she didn't think there _was _much to hurl up. Instead she sat quietly in the wheelchair as Stella pushed her towards Lawson's room, the dangerous cocktail of emotions getting stronger and stronger as they inched closer.

Yes, she wanted to see Lawson very much, but she didn't know how she was going to react. The last time she had seen him, dream or not, he had been very much alive and healthy, talking and proclaiming his love for her. Now she was on her way to visiting him in hospital, in a wheelchair, as a patient, in the next ward! She knew it was time to start believing in God. Maybe God would be able to look after them, to keep them together, after all, wasn't God supposed to be all about love, forgiveness and all that?

Suddenly the wheelchair stopped.

"What?" Shannon asked, looking up at her friend.

"We're here" Stella told her gently. Shannon turned and found herself outside a room, only a single glass door separating her and the man she loved.

Shannon sighed heavily and nodded at her friend. Stella pressed the button which opened the door and pushed Shannon through. As they got closer, Shannon could see Lawson, even though there wasn't much to see through all the bandages and tubes, she was able to recognise his face anywhere. Stella pushed Shannon all the way to the edge of the bed.

"I'll wait outside" she told Shannon quietly.

"Thanks" Shannon whispered, not taking her eyes off Lawson.

Half a dozen different machines sat around Lawson, each taking their turns to make a noise, reminding Shannon that they were the only thing keeping the man she loved alive. They taunted her as they sat there, reminding her that she was depending on them.

And there Lawson lay, his head wrapped in thick white bandages, probably bald underneath from the vigorous surgeries. A tube protruded from his mouth, connected by a long clear tube to the ventilator keeping his lungs and heart functioning. Looking down at his arms, Shannon could easily spot the large yellow, purple and green bruises that covered his skin, no doubt from the impact of the crash. All she could think about was how helpless and alone he was, lying there in a gown, with no one to protect him, just a bunch of stupid machines keeping his body operating.

Shannon reached out and took his hand gently, intertwining his fingers with hers. She couldn't help but feel her eyes start to well up with tears.

"Hey" she whispered. "It's me".

She breathed heavily and sighed. "Oh my God Lawson, how did this happen! How did we get here?".

She paused and looked at the man she loved, his eyes remained closed, his mouth slightly ajar, forced open by the tube.

Shannon reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently.

"I love you" she sobbed, "I love you more than the world, more than oxygen. I wish you were here, here with me, not lying there, there _without _me".

"You're Lawson!" she exclaimed, taking his hand again and squeezing it "you're meant to be strong and resilient, you're meant to be an ass and a smart mouth" she told him, her voice rising and quivering more as it got louder. "You're meant to be an idiot, and annoying!".

"But instead, you decided to do something smart", she laughed dryly "you wanted to get engaged- look where that has got us. You've ended up in a coma and sent me psycho in the process. Those doctors are pushing the sedatives likes its saline" Shannon told him with a wry smile.

"I don't care about _any _of that anymore!" she exclaimed, "I don't care if we don't get married, I don't even care if you wake up hating me, as long as you _do _wake up, as long as I get to see your eyes and hear your voice again, as long as you're in this world with me".

…

**Hey guys, c'mon, please leave me a review! I love hearing what you think. **

…**..**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

…..

**Thanks to all my reviewers for their kind words. I have taken everything said on board and am trying to make some changes to please everyone. I really hope that you enjoy this and please remember to review….it makes me smile knowing people are enjoying what I am publishing. **

**Oh I know that I've been heavy with the sadness and emotion, but I'm trying to make it really emotional and dramatic….this is probably my first fic that has been this heavy, so I am glad to see people are getting that from my writing. **

**To sivy64- enjoy this one.**

…**.**

…**..**

Shannon sat for a little while longer with Lawson. She didn't know if he could hear her, if he could understand what she was saying, but she felt she owed it to both herself _and _Lawson to try. So she sat, gripping his hand firmly, telling him what had been happening, about her strange fantasies and about Josh's heartache over his mate. In between sentences, she whispered quietly to him "_wake up! Open your damn eyes, talk back to me". _

She even decided to talk about weddings, after what Lawson had been through to get an engagement ring, Shannon decided to think of them as already engaged….they loved each other, had been through hell for each other, what else was there to think about? So she sat there and started to describe her dream wedding. She wasn't much of a girly girl, telling Lawson plainly, "a small ceremony with closest friends and family, no fancy dress code and a rented wedding dress so they could have a fantastic honeymoon in Europe". She couldn't help but feel her eyes start to water as she spoke about marriage…she just wanted it…him…_them….._so badly, she didn't know what else to do. She felt like a child, given a huge lollipop and not allowed to touch it, being taunted and teased, constantly reminded of what she couldn't have.

Slowly, she could feel her eyelids drooping, unable to stay open….her brain tuning out….eyes closed….black…..darkness…sleep.

…**.**

…

_Beep beep beep beeeeep beep beep beep beeeeep _

The shrill quick sound of the machine woke Shannon with a start. Looking flustered she saw one of the many machines turning red as the numbers on the tiny monitor increased quickly.

"Help!" she yelled out behind her, pressing the red call button next to Lawson's bed. "Help us!" she shouted louder. Only a few seconds later a nurse and a doctor ran into the room.

"It's the machines!" Shannon exclaimed, her voice filled with fear and confusion. "They just started beeping, I don't know what happening".

"Nurse, take her out" the doctor instructed firmly. Shannon turned around and saw a nurse come in and take her wheelchair, turning it and beginning to wheel Shannon out of the room.

"No!" she screamed. "I need to stay with him! He needs me with him, I want to stay with him".

"I'm sorry darl" the nurse told her sympathetically "you can't be in there, the doctor needs to treat him. I'm sure your husband will be fine" she smiled, stopping Shannon's wheelchair in the hallway outside and walking over to the nearby nurses' station.

"He's not my husband" Shannon whispered to herself, looking down at her hands sadly. That was the simple fact, they weren't married, they weren't engaged, hell, they hadn't even been able to be proper girlfriend and boyfriend, they were just in love. But what did that mean? What was their relationship to other people? Shannon had no ties with Lawson, she couldn't _demand _to see him, or speak to his doctor and find out what was happening to him. Maybe it was Kerry, or even his mother or father that were his medical emergency contact, his "next of kin"- the people entitled to know. Shannon was nothing, just the woman who loved him. The woman who's heart Lawson held.

….

…

Stella sat in Shannon's hospital room, staring out the tenth floor window, watching the sun begin to set over Melbourne's city skyline. Looking out ruefully at the sight she was watching, knowing what many of her friends were going through. The TR team, her _family, _were being torn apart. Everyone was affected by this, well maybe not Charlie, he was just an uptight arse, too new to care about his workmates. He didn't give two shits about TR, he only cared about getting a result and a pay check at the end of the week.

Stella's mind wandered to Shannon and Lawson, just the next ward over, both being tormented, and for what? Be being in love? For only wanting to be together. It made Stella think, seeing the heartache Shannon was going through, because she _loved _Lawson, because she would do anything for him, to be with him. And it made Stella think….love was important, its meant to be cherished and not wasted because if you love someone _that _much, you need to make sure it's out there, for the world to know….before it's too late..

"Hey" Stella was startled by a hand gripping her shoulder. She looked up and saw Michael smiling down at her.

"Sorry to scare you" he laughed gently, sitting down opposite her.

"You're alright" Stella returned the smile. "Why you here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just thought I would check up on you" he replied, maintaining the smile, concern filling his eyes. "I've just finalised all the discharge papers, so I'm good to go" he grinned.

"That's awesome" Stella told him "wish I could say the same for Shannon and Lawson" she said, her voice lowering with sadness as she returned her gaze to the setting sun.

"How are they?" Michael asked sympathetically, resting his hand on hers.

"Oh my God Michael" Stella sighed, "Shannon is just a wreck, her mental state isn't good. She tells me about these dreams…or fantasies she has where she's _married_ to Lawson. She actually woke up _thinking _that they had married. It's just so sad. She's refusing to eat, she's just living on an IV line and sedatives. Lawson isn't doing much better, they've put him in a coma and they don't know when he's going to come out, _if _he's going to come out" Stella was beginning to cry, tears were streaming down her face and a sob threatened to escape her throat with the next word. This was the first time she was actually able to get it all out, to really reveal her fears and emotions.

Michael just watched her as she sat and told him everything. It pained him to hear about his friends and colleagues going through so much emotional and physical pain. Seeing Stella about to cry, Michael took her hand and gave it a firm, reassuring squeeze. He stood up and pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her and engulfing her in a tight hug. Stella returned the gesture, resting her head on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating.

"It's all going to be ok" Michael murmured to her.

"How can you know that?" she whispered, sniffling.

"I don't" he shrugged, "but we just need to stay optimistic and maybe it will happen".

Stella nodded and the pair remained in each other's arm for a few moments before Stella broke the hug and glanced up at Michael.

"I just figured out something" she told him blankly.

"What's that?"

"I love you"

"What?" Michael smiled in confusion. This 'confession' startled him, even though he loved her with all his heart, he had never excepted _her _to be saying it to _him._

"I love you" she repeated, clearer, her voice stronger this time. "I love you".

"Where is this coming from?" he frowned.

"Just seeing Shannon and her heartache. Her and Lawson _just _really got together, admitted their feelings and look what's happened to them- they've literally been torn apart" Stella explained to him.

"So…" Michael paused "you're telling me you love me because you think _I'm _going to be run over" he grinned.

"No silly!" Stella laughed, sounding more like a snort because she had just been crying, "it's just made me realise that life is short and if you really love someone, you need to tell them, not hold your feelings back. You don't know what could be around the corner".

"So…you _really _love me?" Michael smiled, looking down at her, caressing her cheek gently.

"Yeah" Stella nodded "I know I've taken my time admitting it, but…." She paused, looking down uncertainly "I love you" she breathed.

"I love you too Stell" Michael smiled at her, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Breaking apart, Michael wrapped his arms around her once again, kissing her head.

"Just be careful when you're crossing roads" Stella murmured to him

Michael burst out laughing and nodded, "deal" he grinned.

"I better go get Shannon" Stella said, "her nurses will kill me if they find out she's been out of her bed for this long".

They kiss again and broke apart. "I love you" Stella whispered, looking deep into Michael's eyes.

"I love you too" he replied.

Stella couldn't help but grin to herself as she walked along the hospital corridor towards Lawson's room. She had done it. She had told the man she loves her true feelings. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted, there was nothing holding her back.

Until she rounded the corner.

Shannon sat in her wheelchair outside Lawson's room.

Hunched over.

Crying.

Stella's smile wiped off her face she ran up to Shannon, crouching down in front of her friend.

"Shannon!" she exclaimed, trying to meet her friend's eyes, trying to find an explanation. "What is it? What happened".

Shannon looked up at Stella, her eyes red and puffy from the constant crying, her hollow, pale cheeks turned pink from the tears. She looked up at Stella, still heavily sobbed, not able to form words.

"Shannon!" Stella probed. "What is it?"

"Lawson dead" she wailed, erupting into violent shaking sobs.

"What?" Stella breathed, her eyes widening with shock as she fell back to the floor, her legs losing balance.

"He's dead!" Shannon screamed. "He's dead!"

….

….

**Ok well let me know what you think. Just hit that button **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

…

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please enjoy and review. This chapter focused more on the impact that this situation is having on the rest of the team. I hope you enjoy, please remember to review. **

…**.**

"No" Stella whispered to herself "no, no, no".

"He's dead" Shannon repeated quietly.

"What happened" Stella spoke, snapping out of her daze, she looked up at Shannon desperately.

"I was in there with him" Shannon explained with sobs. "The machines started going mental and then the doctor threw me out and I haven't heard anything since, it's been over an hour!"

"But he might not be dead!" Stella exclaimed, a hint of relief in her voice.

"He has to be" Shannon frowned, wiping her nose. "Why else would they chuck me out and no even bother to tell me what the fuck was happening!" she said angrily.

"Maybe it was just something else" Stella offered calmly, sitting up and putting a hand on Shannon's knee. "I bet he is fine".

"He's not fine!" Shannon shot back through her teeth. Deep down, she didn't mean to be going off at her friend, but in this situation, she was sure Stella would understand and not take it personally. She was right.

Stella didn't reply, understanding Shannon's feelings and deciding not to say anything else. She just gave her friend a tight smile and nodded, her hand giving Shannon's knee a small, reassuring squeeze.

"What do you want to do?" Stella asked gently after a few minutes of silence. Shannon wiped away her last tears and sniffled.

"I need to stop crying" she grumbled. "Lawson wouldn't want that".

Stella refused to believe that her team leader was dead, it couldn't have been that simple. Lawson was a tough and resilient arse and he wouldn't leave Shannon, not for anything. Even if St Peter was waiting at the gate of Heaven for him, he wouldn't go anywhere without her. But Stella knew better than to argue with a distraught Shannon.

"Can you take me back to my room?" Shannon asked quietly. "I can't be here" she glanced at the door of Lawson's now empty room.

"Sure" Stella nodded, standing to her feet and walking over behind Shannon's wheelchair.

When they arrived, Shannon slowly stood from her wheelchair and sat down on the side of her bed. She couldn't help but glance down at her hands, her left hand particularly catching her eye. Nothing. A bare ring finger. Bare where there _should've _been a ring, a ring from Lawson, now where there would _never _be a ring from him. She felt empty, like her insides were just a massive black hole, sucking the life right out of her. There was nothing, apart from longing, longing for Lawson, for him to come back to her. It was the little things that she missed. His face, his eyes, his smile, his amazing cheeky grin, his laugh, his hair, even his proud and strong attitude. They were all things that she loved about him, that she treasured. Now she would never see him again, never get to hear him laugh or make some stupid sarcastic joke. She would never see his beautiful eyes or his gorgeous grin. She would never feel his presence or his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. Never again…

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Stella interrupted Shannon's thoughts.

"No Stella" she replied blankly, lying back in her bed. "I just need to be alone".

"Ok" Stella nodded, placing Shannon's IV trolley next to the bed and walking out, slightly reluctant to leave Shannon alone.

Back inside, Shannon lay on her side, looking out the window, staring at Melbourne's skyscrapers. Before she knew it, before she could stop herself, she erupted into tears, sobbing heavily, hugging her arms around herself.

She lay there and cried, crying for Lawson, for all the things she would never see, hear or feel again.

Never again…..

….

….

Stella walked down the corridor and stopped outside the lift, sitting down on a nearby chair and pulling out her phone.

Pressing speed dial, she put it to her ear, listening to the ringing tone.

"_Hello?"_

Stella sighed "Leon, it's me".

"_Stella!"_ Leon exclaimed happily "_haven't spoken in a while, to what do I owe the pleasure?". _

"Not in the mood for the crap today Leon" she groaned, leaning forward and running her fingers through her hair. "Can you just call up the team, Kerry too, and tell them to meet me in the hospital lobby downstairs?"

"_Sounds serious_" Leon replied, dropping his previous tone.

"It is"

"_What's going on?"_ Leon asked, confusion filling his voice.

"I can't speak over the phone, just get everyone down here ASAP, it's important" Stella instructed him.

"_Is it about Shannon?"_ Leon probed, "_what happened? Is she ok?"_

"Just do what I said Leon" she snapped, hanging up the phone.

She probably would've felt bad for hanging up on Leon like that, but this was not the time to be asking stupid questions. It had become her responsibility to tell everyone about Lawson, whether he was really dead or not, she owed it to her team, and to Lawson, to tell everyone properly.

…..

…

Josh sat in the hospital lobby, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees with his chin in resting on his hands. He couldn't help but feel anxious and confused as he sat there waiting. He knew something had happened, why else would Stella call them all to the hospital. He had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be good news. Ever since Lawson accident, he had felt absolutely shit…a heavy guilty feeling sitting in his stomach, not budging. It was _his _fault that Lawson was sitting in that bed, hooked up to half a dozen machines keeping him alive. It was _his _fault that Shannon was becoming depressed and distraught. It was _his _fault that that his team was without a leader. Everything was _his _fault.

And it was eating him alive.

He visited Shannon as often as he could, always when she was asleep, that way he wouldn't have to face her sad and empty eyes, that way he wouldn't have to explain. He sat with her throughout the night, sometimes holding her hand, sometimes talking to her softly, but most of the time, just sitting and watching her. Watching her sleep restfully, dreaming of the life she _should've _been having with the man she loves, before she had to open her eyes and return to this world, a world without Lawson.

He hated himself.

He hated what himself for what was happening, not just to Lawson and Shannon, but the entire team. Kerry had granted everyone a couple of days off. With Christian and Josh both still injured from the T-boning, Stella looking after Shannon and Lawson of course in his state, there was no TR team. Charlie, of course, had had a fit, but even _he _had to admit that everyone was no state to do any good of a job. It made Josh smirk slightly of the memory of Kerry telling Charlie off for not being sensitive about the situation.

"Josh?" a voice interrupted his train of thought. He looked up and found Christian looking down at him, a small frown pasted on his usually happy features. In fact this was the first time that Josh had seen Christian look so…anxious, and…freaked. His usually tanned Islander face was a slightly pale colour, making him look like he was a cancer patient.

"Hey mate", Josh stood and gave his colleague a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "How are you?"

"The ribs hurt like hell" Christian smiled weakly, "but otherwise _I'm _alright, I just feel horrible about Lawson and Shannon. How are they going?"

"Lawson's still in a coma" Josh replied sombrely "no news yet. But Shannon mate, she's not doing that well. She's awake and all that, but when she found out about Lawson...…yeah…..she's not going well".

"This is shit!" Christian cussed angrily, sitting down in the empty chair next to where Josh was sitting. "I hate this whole situation".

"I know mate" Josh agreed, following suit and sitting down too. "I hate it too".

"Do you know why we were all called down here?" Christian frowned, looking at Josh.

"Nah" Josh shook his head. "Leon just called me and told me to get down here because Stella wanted to see us all. Don't know anything more than that".

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Christian commented quietly, shaking his head and looking down at the ground.

Josh didn't reply, just looked up and watched all the people walking through the lobby, probably also on their way to visit their sick loved ones. At least Josh was in a place where most people were in the same situation.

Suddenly he spotted Stella coming down a corridor towards them, her head down as she stared at the ground, her face blank and pale.

As she got closer to them, she lifted her head and spotted the pair on the other side of the room. Her facial expression didn't change as she continued towards her workmates. Josh stood up and walked a few paces forward to meet her.

"Stella" he greeted her.

"Hi Josh" she replied softly, face still blank. Even though she looked pale, Josh spotted her red, puffy eyes and immediately knew she had been crying.

"What is going on?" he demanded, "why have you called the whole team here?"

Stella sighed heavily and looked down at her clasped hands. "I want to wait until everyone is here".

"What is it Stell?" Christian probed, standing and joining the pair.

"We need to wait for everyone else" she exclaimed, her voice growing higher with anxiety. Josh saw tears starting to glaze over her eyes.

"No!" Josh shook his head angrily, "you need to tell us what is going on!".

"Please Stella" Christian pleaded.

"Its Lawson" Stella spoke quietly, her voice broken by the onset of tears.

"What about him?" Josh demanded. "What the fuck is going on Stella!"

"Lawson…" Stella sobbed "he…..he…"

"What" Christian asked.

"He's what?" Josh added.

"I think he's dead".

…..

…

**Wow! Can you believe that its almost a YEAR since I started this fic? Where has 2011 gone! **

**But here we are, a year later, with 12 chapters, 16,313 words and 75 reviews later…**

**Thank you so very much to all my readers, new and old, who have supported me and this story all along. It means so much to me. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter, please remember to leave a review for me at the end. **

**I wish a Merry Christmas to everyone, hope you all have a great Day tomorrow. **

**Best Wishes for an amazing 2012, filled with love, friendship, good health, prosperity and of course plenty of fanfiction! **

**All the best, ankaz123 xx **


End file.
